


Deals

by YuGiOhRox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, this is crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr prompt: "lyoray on Thursday" (uploaded late)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Deals

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: "lyoray on Thursday" (uploaded late)

“Please Gray? Just for a minute?”

“I don’t see why you’re so hung up on this idea, Lyon.”

“I don’t see why you’re so against it, so I guess we’re even.”

Honestly, Lyon was least understandable at times like that; bringing up something about the ‘boyfriend shirts’ every five minutes for the past hour. What would the point be? Even if Gray did wear Lyon’s top, he’d probably just strip out of it in a matter of seconds anyway.

“Please Gray? I just want to see it once, and you can have me do whatever you want me to, for the rest of the day.” Lyon might as well have been on his knees, it was pretty funny to see him like this over an item of clothing.

And the offer was tempting, “Whatever I want? For the rest of the day?” He got a nod and sighed. “Okay fine, but you’d better keep up your end of the deal.”

“I will.” Lyon was smirking, something that Gray immediately wanted to wipe off of his face, but he’d agreed.

Crud.

-

It all would’ve been over with quicker if Lyon hadn’t spent an hour searching for ‘the perfect shirt’, but of course he just _loved_  dragging this out. It was an hour before Lyon threw something at him and asked Gray to put it on.

There was nothing special about it, it was just a regular black shirt, so Gray was still pretty confused about the happy expression on Lyon’s face. It didn’t make sense; he was wearing his boyfriend’s clothing, that was all.

“Thanks Gray.” Lyon’s arms were wrapped around him instantly, and the older Ice Make mage was kissing his neck. Usually, he’d go along with it, but Gray had been promised something.

“Nuh-uh, you and I have a deal, remember?” Lyon’s face paled a little and Gray felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. This was going to be fun.


End file.
